We plan to continue to study the cooperative effects of actin filaments induced by actomyosin complexes. In addition to extending our measurements under physiological conditions we mean to acquire numbers that describe the energy changes, the number of complexes involved, the type of mechanism by which changes in ATPase activity and centractility are produced.